Mind that Bike
Mind that Bike is the twenty-sixth episode of the fourth season. It first aired on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996 in the US. Plot Tom Tipper the postman is ill and when he returns he finds his van has been replaced by a bicycle due to maintenance costs. Tom is later called away, and he carelessly props his bike against Percy's mail vans. Percy's driver does not realise and, as Percy starts, the bike falls onto the line and is crushed. Tom is dismayed, but when the postmaster finds out, Tom is given a new van, to his delight. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Tom Tipper * Bertie (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Bulgy (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Callan * Bulgy's Bridge * Lakeside * Rheneas * Elsbridge (deleted scene) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Really Useful Engines. * This was the final episode to be adapted from a story written by Christopher Awdry. * This was the final episode narrated by George Carlin as well as Trine Lossius Borg in Norway and Mykola Koziy in Ukraine. * This was the final episode to be shown on Shining Time Station. * This was the final episode to be based on a story from The Railway Series. * This was the first season finale to not be Christmas-themed. * The man at Lakeside, whom Tom Tipper hands the post to, somewhat resembles Michael Angelis. * In Germany, this episode is called "Who Brings the Mail?". In the Netherlands, it is named "Beware the Bicycle". The Italian title is "Tom Tipper the Postman". In Sweden, it is called "Blessing in Disguise". In Poland, it is called "Note, Bike!" In Japan, this episode is called "Numbering Postal" or "Postman and the Van". The Spanish title is "An Accidental Favor". * George Carlin gives Tom an Irish accent. Goofs * When Tom Tipper's van passes Bertie, his undercarriage is loose and a wire is visible. * After Percy crushes the bike there's a shot of his cab, judging by the amount of space and the shape of the windows, it's really Duck's cab. * As Percy steams into Callan for the last time, Oliver can be seen on a siding near the viewer's right side. However, thirteen seconds later into the episode, Oliver puffs past with a goods train. There is no way Oliver could have arranged a train in so short a timeframe. * When Tom drives away in his new van, a fifth wheel is visible underneath. * Tom Tipper is called to the Fat Controller's office, though his office is not at Callan. * In both narrations, the narrators change tense throughout the episode. * Brakevans should have been added to Thomas and Percy's trains. * When Tom Tipper says "This is going to make me later still." he is smiling. * The hub caps on Tom Tipper's post van change from red to black throughout the episode. * The roof on Tom Tipper's post van change from white to black throughout the episode * The font on the station signs change throughout the episode. * When Callan is in view from the stone bridge, on Thomas' line there are a van and brakevan in front of him. Gallery File:MindthatBikeUKtitlecard.jpg|1996 UK title card File:MindthatBiketitlecard.JPG|UK title card File:MindThatBikeNewZealandTitleCard.png|New Zealand title card File:MindThatBikeSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:MindthatBike1.jpg|Bertie and Bulgy File:MindthatBike2.jpg|Thomas and Bertie File:MindthatBike3.jpg|Callan Station File:MindthatBike4.jpg|Tom's ruined bicycle File:MindthatBike5.jpg File:MindthatBike6.jpg File:MindthatBike7.jpg|Deleted scene File:MindthatBike8.jpg|Deleted scene File:MindThatBike9.jpg File:MindthatBike10.JPG File:MindthatBike11.JPG File:MindthatBike12.JPG File:MindthatBike13.JPG File:MindthatBike14.JPG File:MindthatBike15.JPG File:MindthatBike16.JPG|Tom and the Refreshment Lady File:MindthatBike17.JPG File:MindthatBike18.JPG|Michael Angelis look alike File:MindthatBike19.JPG|Percy File:MindthatBike20.JPG|Thomas File:MindthatBike21.JPG File:MindthatBike22.JPG File:MindthatBike23.JPG File:MindthatBike24.JPG File:MindthatBike25.JPG File:MindthatBike26.JPG File:MindthatBike27.JPG File:MindthatBike28.JPG|Percy's driver File:MindthatBike29.JPG File:MindthatBike30.JPG File:MindthatBike31.JPG File:MindthatBike32.JPG File:MindthatBike33.JPG File:MindthatBike34.JPG File:MindthatBike35.JPG File:MindthatBike36.JPG|Tom with his bike File:MindthatBike37.JPG File:MindthatBike38.JPG File:MindthatBike39.JPG File:MindthatBike40.JPG File:MindthatBike41.JPG File:MindthatBike42.JPG File:MindthatBike43.JPG File:MindthatBike44.JPG File:MindthatBike46.JPG File:MindthatBike47.JPG File:MindthatBike48.JPG|Tom's van File:MindthatBike49.JPG File:MindthatBike50.JPG File:MindthatBike51.JPG Episode File:Mind that Bike - British Narration|UK narration File:Mind That Bike - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes